Please Be Okay
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: He leaned down to rest his forehead to the smaller boy's "Please Rob…don't die…just… please…"  he whispered softly into the boy's ear. Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice, the characters or "Run" by: Snow Patrol._

_**A/N:**__ I hope you like it! By the way, I have no beta, so this is not perfect._

* * *

><p><em>I'll sing it one last time for you<em>_  
><em>_Then we really have to go__  
><em>_You've been the only thing that's right__  
><em>_In all I've done_

"I like you too Wally…" Robin looked up at him, a small blush on his face. He let go of Wally's wrist and the redhead, turned fully around.

"Really?" Wally felt disbelief, did Robin really say that? Or had he started hallucinating about what he considered would be the best thing to ever happen to him? Robin looked at the floor again, suddenly feeling extremely shy.

"…Yeah" he hesitantly answered. "I do." Wally felt a huge grin crawl up to his face, he stepped closer, eliminating the space between them and hugged the smaller boy tightly. Robin returned the hug and it finally dawned on Wally. This was real. He had finally gotten the boy he had loved for almost 2 years now. Now he wouldn't have to regret ever telling Robin he liked him. He slowly pulled away and stared into Dick's eyes for a while, just loosing himself in the beauty of them. He then timidly started leaning down, Robin blushed a little more, but soon leaned up. Before Wally's biggest dream became real though, they were interrupted by a beeping sound coming from both their comm. links.

"Robin, Kid Flash, we have a mission, report immediately at the bioship." Aqualad's voice sounded urgent. Both boys stepped away and stood awkwardly.

"We should hurry." Robin replaced his mask and started running to the door, Wally took hold of his arm and pulled him into a soft kiss. It was short and Robin didn't have enough time to respond to it fully, but it was enough for them, they smiled at each other and then ran out of Robin's room.

_And I can barely look at you__  
><em>_But every single time I do__  
><em>_I know we'll make it anywhere__  
><em>_Away from here__  
><em>

The mission seemed to be fairly simple, maybe a little dangerous but they didn't have to actually fight. Just be clever enough to get everyone out of the building and avoid being burnt.

There were only 5 people left in the building by the time they had gotten there, only 5, there was no reason for them to get hurt, only get the people and get out. They had split to check different parts of the building. Robin had been the one sent to the top floor, Wally had to zip around the floors that wouldn't be checked by anyone else and their other teammates would go straight to the people that they knew were inside.

When Wally got out, Kaldur, and Artemis were already there. He handed over a cat he had found, to a woman and their sobbing kids. Apparently the firemen had found it to be too trivial to actually inform them about the cat trapped inside. He accepted the thanks from the family and walked up to Kaldur, who was helping the firemen direct some water into the building. Megan and Superboy came out, Superboy carrying a woman and helping a guy walk out of the building, and Megan carrying a small crying girl.

"Those were the last two, now we just have to wait for Robin to come out." Aqualad focused back to stopping the fire, after checking his friends with his eyes, seeing no visible damage.

A couple minutes passed and the firemen still couldn't control the fire, and most importantly, Robin hadn't come out yet. An already worried Kid Flash walked up to Kaldur, telling him, he was going inside to look for him.

"You can't, the fire has extended and there will be no path to go through safely." His voice was serious and commanding, even if he seemed worried. Captain of the team or not, Wally decided, he was going in anyways. As he was placing his goggles over his eyes, a window on the last floor burst open, a figure came flying out, no, not flying, falling. And not just any figure, it was Robin. Wally stood petrified as the caped boy fell fast, why wasn't he at least trying to attach his grapple hook to the roof or something? There was an strong explosion coming from the building, pieces of glass and debris came fast towards them. Wally ran forward as he realized that the boy was unconscious, Wally prayed that he was only unconscious. Soon he was met with an invisible barrier, he looked back at Megan to see that she had her arms extended, upholding the barrier, keeping civilians safe. Wally looked back to Robin and saw the speed of his fall was lessening, but not stopping. Wally saw his form hit the floor _hard_. A pool of red appeared around him.

"M'gann, let me out!" He pleaded, looking back at the green-skinned girl and she opened a opening in the barrier as to let him pass. He was next to Robin in only a matter of seconds.

_Light up, light up__  
><em>_As if you have a choice__  
><em>_Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you dear__  
><em>

"Robin?" He stood next to the boy petrified, the blood, the pale skin, the glass and the cuts, it was just too much for him. The puddle of blood was growing, his breath seemed pained and irregular. "Robin wake up!" Kid Flash kneeled next to the boy, putting a hand on his chest. "Robin come on…wake up…" He didn't know what to do, he just stared at him and tried to feel him breathing.

"I-I'm sorry I t-tried to stop the fall, but with the barrier…I'm not that s-strong." M'gann kept stuttering behind him, apparently as scared as he was.

He heard Kaldur contacting the league behind him, as Superboy jumped to the top of the building, maybe to get the guy that had done it, but Wally didn't really care, he just tried to feel every faint and erratic breath of the boy he loved.

He leaned down to rest his forehead to the smaller boy's "Please Rob…don't die…just… _please_…" he whispered softly into the boy's ear.

_Louder louder__  
><em>_And we'll run for our lives__  
><em>_I can hardly speak I understand__  
><em>_Why you can't raise your voice to say__  
><em>

He saw paramedics and firemen rushing to him out of the corner of his eye, apparently they had noticed that the Boy Wonder did in fact need their help, the people they had saved stared on as the paramedics, started checking Robin. They put a collar on his neck and pulled him onto a stretcher, Wally stood up as Robin was lifted, not really hearing or seeing anything. Maybe someone had told him to back off, but he couldn't be sure, he couldn't be sure of anything, he had to make sure Robin kept breathing, that he could still feel his heart beating, he couldn't focus on anything else, nothing was that important.

He realized that the loud noise and the constant moving was due to the fast and careless driving of the ambulance.

"I can get there faster" He heard himself mumble and the paramedic that was injecting something on Robin's arm looked at him worriedly.

"I know, but he shouldn't be moved right now, besides, we're almost there." Then Robin started gurgling and there was blood coming from his mouth. "He's got internal bleeding and I can't know for sure the damage to his lungs, at least 5 ribs are broken…" The man kept talking but all Wally could think of was the desire to just tell Dick he loved him, maybe that would make the boy wake up, make him try to live, for him. But then again, Dick didn't love him. Then a loud high-pitched sound came from a machine near Wally.

The paramedic cursed and started applying force on Robin's chest, with his hands.

_To__think I might not see those eyes__  
><em>_Makes it so hard not to cry__  
><em>_And as we say our long goodbye__  
><em>_I nearly do__  
><em>

The stretcher was pulled out and into the hospital, Wally was holding the boy's bloodied hand, running next to the stretcher. He heard himself telling the medical staff not to remove the mask. The paramedic, kept pressing repeatedly on Robin's chest. The other paramedic kept shouting a mix between symptoms and medicines. Wally kept staring at Dick's lifeless form on the stretcher, as if willing him to become less pale, to show a smile.

He was being pushed aside by nurses, he only held on tighter, he couldn't let go, what if it was the last time he held his best friend's hand? He felt a gentle hand on his wrist and a strong voice telling him to let go. It was Batman, he would make it all better, right? He had to…

He stared as the doctors rushed Robin into another room. "He'll be alright Kid Flash." Batman looked at him through his cowl and even if Wally couldn't look at his face he knew he was as worried as him, he felt it because of the tight grip the other had on his shoulder.

He felt the tears stinging at his eyes, not really there, but just waiting to be formed. What if he never saw Robin again? If he never saw his smile? His beautiful eyes? He felt the tears make themselves known, running down his cheek.

_Light up, light up__  
><em>_As if you have a choice__  
><em>_Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you dear_

Several hours later Kid Flash was sitting on a plastic seat outside from the emergency room, he was just staring straight ahead, he knew he must've seemed uncaring or maybe even dismissive, but he just couldn't cry anymore, not like M'gann was doing, and he didn't feel like pacing like Kaldur and his uncle Barry, or standing like Superboy was doing and clenching his fists. He didn't feel like anything, he just tried to stare blankly ahead, ignore all his troubling thoughts and just sit there between Batman and Artemis. If he thought about Dick, his heart would soon be too broken up to even work, the nervousness and the worry were pressing too hard on it, trying to destroy it already, thinking about Dick and whether he was okay, would destroy it. And he couldn't think of anything else, apparently his brain would rather supply scary thoughts than possible good outcomes, it was like it knew Dick was suffering, so it should too. Dick was just that important.

A doctor came towards them, Batman immediately stood up, the doctor walked directly to him.

"We managed to stabilize him, but he has entered a coma and the situation is still extremely risky." They were all quiet, not knowing if to take it as good or bad news. "We put a temporal abdominal closure, to stop the internal bleeding, since he was too weak we couldn't fix it completely. If he survives the next 24 hours we go in again. We mended the broken bones, including an arm, and an ankle also 3 broken ribs and two fractured ones, one of the ribs punctured his right lung, but we were able to correct it before serious damage was done. He has several bruises and many cuts. Fortunately his vertebral column wasn't damaged with his fall. We found 3 gunshot wounds, one on his leg, other on his abdomen and one on his right shoulder, fortunately it didn't hit any vital organs, but it was a close call. He appears to have a strong concussion and other head trauma. We don't know if any serious damage was done to the brain, as we would need him awake, but there doesn't seem to be any swelling, so we can be optimistic about that." The doctor looked up to Batman, and tried to show a smile, but it was weary and tired. "You can go see him now. The hospital dictates that it can only be two at a time though, at least until he comes out of the ICU." He added looking at the teenagers on the waiting room.

"Thank you, doctor." Batman politely answered as he started walking after him towards Robin's room. Suddenly he stopped. "Would you like to come Kid Flash?" Wally looked at the man surprised.

"Yeah, I would" He stood and they all made their way to Robin's room.

He stopped at the door though. Robin seemed so broken, lying there between all those machines and wires. Wally suddenly realized that Robin wasn't as strong as he had thought. He had always seen the boy as perfect, as if he would always be indestructible. He had never thought of him as a kid, as weaker than him, never until now. Now he realized he should've protected him more.

Batman had walked up to the bed but he just stood next to it and Wally knew the man was as scared as he was.

_Louder louder__  
><em>_And we'll run for our lives__  
><em>_I can hardly speak I understand__  
><em>_Why you can't raise your voice to say__  
><em>

They stood close to the bed for what felt like hours, both just staring. Batman motioned for him to move from his position near the bed, but he didn't. He couldn't just leave. Batman sighed and walked out. Wally saw his teammates come in, one by one. But he didn't care, he just stared at Dick, trying to convince his heart to stop being so nervous and calm down already. After all, he wasn't dead, so everything was okay. Right? No, everything wasn't okay, not until Dick woke up, and Wally could see into his beautiful eyes. Finally Batman walked back into the room, uncle Barry right behind him.

"Come on kid, time to go home." Barry walked up to him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"No, not yet." He held onto Dick's hand tighter. "Just a little bit longer."

"No, Wally. You have to let him rest." Wally's eyes filled up with tears. "Come on, Batman will let us know if anything happens, okay?"

Wally looked up at the other superhero, who nodded at him. "Okay" He leaned down, close to Dick's ear. "Please be okay? Please, be okay until I get back." Wally whispered before he stood straight and stared at the boy again, before turning and following his uncle out of the room.

_Slower slower__  
><em>_We don't have time for that__  
><em>_All I want's to find an easy way__  
><em>_To get out of our little heads__  
><em>

"I can't leave uncle Barry." They were walking towards the elevators but Wally kept turning to stare at the room they had just left, Robin's room.

"We have to Wally, let his father take care of him for a while. He needs rest, and I'm sure you do too." They stopped in front the elevator, pressing the button.

"What happened?"

"It was the Joker. Well, it was some of his men at least, he wasn't there." Barry sighed. "We think that they caught him at the top, blocked his exit, there were too much-" Suddenly doctors rushed pass them, their beepers, giving some kind of alarm. He could some shouting, and a machine was giving a horrible, constant high-pitched sound.

"Room 205!"

"His pulse is dropping!" Doctors kept giving instructions, nurses were rushing forward.

"That's his room." Wally managed to see through the running medical staff, to the room they were running to. Robin's room. He made to go, but Flash stopped him.

"Let me go!" Wally struggled against the hold, but the grip was strong.

"He's bleeding out!" A doctor yelled from somewhere inside, and soon Dick was taken away, his bed moved to the hallway and later towards the operation room it had come out of before. Wally fought harder to get to him.

"Stop it! You can't do anything! You'll only be in their way." Wally finally calmed down, Barry let him go and he stood looking at the door. The nurses were going back to their jobs, while the surgeons got prepared. A small nurse approached them.

"Sir, if you wish I can take you to where you can watch the surgery." She looked intimidated and Wally realized she must've seen his struggles. Just seeing two superheroes must be intimidating, you didn't need to see them yelling and shoving each other around.

"Yes, please." Barry said, following the lady. Batman was already there when they got to the room. It was above the operation room and it had a clear view of everything. Wally could see Batman's worry and fear in the way his fists were shaking even if he had his arms crossed and the fact he never looked away from the boy. He could feel his uncle's every time his hold tightened on his shoulder, whenever Dick's pressure dropped or blood came out of where the surgeon's were working.

He could feel his own every time fresh tears appeared on his eyes.

_Hush Hush my dear__  
><em>_We're bound to be afraid__  
><em>_Even if it's just for a few days__  
><em>_Making up for all this mess__  
><em>

Dick was brought out of the operation room 2 hours later, after much trying and complications, but according to the attending doctor the surgeries had been a success. Now if only he woke up…

"He will, Wally, don't worry." His uncle's voice was cheerful, but his now uncovered eyes betrayed him, he was doubtful. "We'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

_Light up, light up__  
><em>_As if you have a choice_

"Dick?" It had been already two weeks and Wally always walked into the room in the same way. Poking his head in and calling out his friend's name, hoping to get a greeting back, always ending up disappointed.

"Wally?" His voice was weak and rough, but it was him.

"You're awake?" He came in fully and saw, the boy he loved sitting up on his bed, a small smile on his lips, he wasn't wearing his mask. Batman and Flash were right next to the bed.

"You should really stop forgetting your phone Wally. I tried to call you." Wally looked at his uncle's exited grin and almost slapped himself for his stupidity, he realized he must've left it when he had changed. Apparently this his own self-berating could be seen on his face, since Dick let a small giggle slip. Wally looked back at him, he still had many bruises, a lot of casts, and looked so pale. Still his eyes were shining beautifully.

Wally finally felt the fact sink in. Dick was awake. After all that time and doctors telling them there had been no change, he was finally there. He felt tears spring to his eyes, barely managing to contain them. The older heroes noticed and they were soon making their wait out of the room. Not that Wally actually noticed, his eyes were locked into the blue ones in front of him.

He approached the bed slowly but as soon as he sat on the bed, he fell into the smaller boy, hiding his face on the boy's stomach. His shoulders started shaking and the tears escaped, along with heart-wrenching sobs. His arms surrounded Dick's middle as he just let all his pent up emotions flow over. Some of relief, others still with the worry and sadness of the last weeks.

"Shhh…it's okay, Wally…" Dick stroked his head, fingers going though red hair.

"How is this okay? You were hurt!" Wally's muffled voice came. "You almost died…" He held on tighter, buried his face deeper.

"I'm fine now." He pushed Wally away by his shoulders. "Look at me, I'm okay…" He tried to get Wally to look at him. Softly brushing tears away from freckled cheeks.

"You wouldn't wake up…I didn't know how to help you." Wally kept looking down.

"You did help, while I was…asleep" He didn't think Wally would manage to avoid another set of tears if he had said 'unconscious'. "I could hear you talking to me, day by day your voice became stronger, and it pulled me back." Wally finally met his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah…and I love you too." Wally blushed, he hadn't meant to say that. It had just happened, as he stared at Dick, somewhere along the last few days, he had said it. But intentional confession or not, the words were real, he knew he loved Dick, more than anything. And Dick loved him too, he hugged the smaller boy, remembering he was hurt he pulled away fast, with a muttered 'sorry', Dick just chuckled.

"So…now I can call you my boyfriend?" Wally winced at how it had sounded, 'romance' was something he hadn't really gotten the grasp on.

But Dick beamed at him. "Yeah…you can" He then leaned forward, stealing a kiss from the redhead's lips.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
><em>_I'll be right beside you dear_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading!_

_To be honest this story was supposed to be much more depressing, but I'm not quite sure I managed that :/_

_Anyway, I hope you liked it! _

_Any suggestions will be appreciated!_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


End file.
